The Rift Between Us
by Everlastingsakura
Summary: I let out a deep sigh, looking away from her, "As much as we both hate it and as much as we may despise each other, Hisana the only family we have are each other and no one else,but i can sincerely tell you that knowing your here with me brings me some comfort" (a prequeal to our promise of eternity) (i guess you read this one first then the other one which ever way you want works)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone (^.^)/**' I know its way past due and everything I still wanted to write it , this will be a short story that I hope will be no more than _**6 to 8 ch.**_ Giving you an idea on Hisana and Rukias relationship as sisters from birth to Hisana's death. Something might be off since I don't remember the _Our Promise of Eternity _

Oh and if you can pop in ideas for the title I need help on that thank you!

Enjoy! \(*.*)/

**About Four Centuries Ago**

The night was cold; wind blowing harshly ruffling the trees and banging against the windows violently without mercy. The queen's loud screams vibrated through the dark empty hallways of the palace. The maids ran faster, their footsteps echoing as they desperately ran towards their queen's chambers. They barged in the room to see her in bed drench in sweat while other maids gather around, bringing towels and a bowl of water. While the rest went to her side to hold their queen's hand and whispered encouraging words to her, brushing aside her long raven hair.

"Unohana!" she screamed, squeezing the maid's hands tightly until small cracking sounds were heard, "Something is wrong, you need to help me"

Unohana's paled cold hands were instantly on her belly pushing in to feel the babies move and after a few more pushes she knew what was wrong.

"One isn't in the right position, I think their getting tangled with the cord," she said looking up to see her queen's violet eyes filled with desperation, "If we don't hurry they could both die, I need to cut you open"

"Then cut me open if you must," she gasped out pushing her self up to sit and grab a hold of Unohana's hand to look at her straight in the eye, "save your future queen," she finished and released her hold only to fall back onto the bed. Unohana hesitantly nodded her grey eyes hiding away her every emotion as she began a c-section without preparing her queen knowing if she took any longer the twins she carried could die but at what cost. She closed her eyes in hearing her queen scream as her hands went in to grab the first baby slowly pulling her out, cutting the cord to hand the baby girl to the maids who then cleaned the crying baby with the towels and water before wrapping her in a purple blanket. The queen immediately stretched out her arms towards her crying baby.

"Your highness I still need your other baby," Unohana said calmly her grey eyes now open as she began to reach back in with her crimsoned soaked hands.

"I have my baby, Unohana, our little queen Hisana," she whispered, her eyes closing as her arms dropped limply on the bed. Unohana looked away pulling the baby out and cutting the cord handing her over to the maids. She let out a small breath before looking back at her queen who's body started to die, slowly drying. Unohana knew her queen wouldn't make it not with all the blood she lost draining her of her energy. She walked over grabbing a white sheet staining them red as she pulled it over her queen covering her completely. The soft cries of the maids were heard through out the room. She slowly walks over to the baby her queen called Hisana and took her in her arms.

"Come we must attend to our queen," Unohana said and walked out the door followed by a line of crying maids only to stop and see a man in his mid forties with black hair, the stubble of his bread just growing.

"Isshin," Unohana called making him come stand in front of her his eyes flickering to the baby in her arms and knowing what Unohana was to say he instead walked over to the lone maid in the back that was holding a still crying baby. He slowly took the baby in his arms and gently rocked her making her shrills of crying come to a stop as he looked down at a pale chubby cheek baby with the most beautiful violet eyes.

"I understand," he whispered.

"See to it that you do," Unohana responded before continuing to walk down the hallway with the rest of the maids at her foot and among them the future queen of the night world, Queen Hisana. Isshin slowly turned around and continued the other way taking his time to see the baby in his arms seeing her messy raven, her small fingers curling into a fist as her violet orbs starred straight up at him, seeing him in deep thought trying to find the perfect one until he smiled.

"A light in the darkness is what you are, my little Rukia," he spoke softly only to have a soft yawn in response.

**Seven years later**

_Hisana_

I looked out towards the dark night sky that had specks of glowing white dots that Nano has told me were called stars. In the distance I can also see glowing green lights flying around in the dark field of grass, fireflies how I wish I could be like them to roam freely as I like instead being in closed doors away from people.

"Your Highness?"

I turned back to see Nano looking at me with concern but then shook her head and tapped the book in front of me. Nano the only person I have contact with is my mentor, my personal guard, as Elder Yamamoto would say. I let of a deep sigh and continued reading the book in front of me about The past Queen's before me even my mother, Queen Ume. The fact that I'm all by myself with no family scares me everyday, I at least had Nano with me. I look back out the window admiring the fireflies when I saw an outlined of a little girl across the field by the east wing making me squint my eyes to see if I can get better view.

"We should continue this tomorrow it seems like you can't concentrate," Nano spoke making me look back at her and blink a few times. I quickly nodded my head and closed my book smiling with relief that today lesson was cancel as I got out from my chair, picking up my white lace dress to stand in front of the window.

"Whose out there?" I asked Nano pressing my fingertips to the cool glass window knowing Nano came to stand besides me. Slowly closing my eyes I expanded my hearing like Nano had explained so many times trying to see I could hear anything to see maybe this time I can do it.

"A guard going on a walk," Nano responded and tried to push me away from the window but I held my ground knowing I saw a girl, I've never seen someone my age especially a servant girl, "Your Highness," Nano pressed slight pushing me That's when I heard it light giggling that soon turned into laughter.

"_Isshin look at the fireflies!" _

I opened my eyes my hearing still expanded as I focused my eyesight making everything clear and I saw them trying to catch the fireflies with their hands, "I can see them," I whispered as I frown when I looked at the back of the small petite girl with long raven hair that look so familiar when she slowly turned around I felt my eyes widen.

"Hisana!" Nano yelled and turned me towards her. I shook my head and look back outside to see the smiling little girl freely run on the grass.

"She looks like me, Nano why?" I asked turning back to her she started to explained but I couldn't hear anything as I shook free from her grasp bolting towards the door running into the cold night, "HISANA!"

I picked up my dress and ran on the muddy grass not caring how dirty I was getting. I could hear Nano behind me screaming at me to stop but I couldn't, I didn't want to.

"ISSHIN," Nano cried making the man that was standing turn towards us his smile falling instantly when he laid eyes on Nano then on me. I out stretched my hand towards the girl who was busy with the firefly she had caught I was about to call out towards her when the man quickly took her in his arms turning his back to me, shielding her from me.

"Wait! Stop, please!" I cried out but it was to late they were gone.

I was put in my room with guards at my door kept a prisoner in my own home. I saw her clearly as day she looked exactly like me to every detail it had scared me. I tried to go after them but Nano stopped me I must have been hysterical since she shook me a few times and had dare to slap me across the face to only immediately apologize but I did not care I only cared to find her. I asked Nano a million questions but she ignored me and instead escorted me to my room. It doesn't matter though because I know for certain that girl I saw was my family I've been searching for and for me it was enough to know I wasn't alone that I would never be alone. The more I think about it the more I swelled with joy and soon I felt tears running down my cheeks and a smile tug at my lips. My legs wobbled that I flopped onto the ground the mud covering the white marble around me as my dress clung to me.

"Hisana!" a voiced boom echoing along with the tapping of a wooden stick and the clicking of heels. My body went still, frozen in place afraid to turned around to see the person, "Have you no respected for your titled that you carry?"

I slowly turned to see the Elder stare down at me with a cold gaze as Nano lowered her head.

"Is she my sister?" I quickly asked when I should have apologized for the state I was in for running outside like a lunatic for all the un-lady like actions I made earlier. I saw the Elder raise his brow and made a few more steps to walk around me making me fidget and stand.

"What difference does it make? She is nothing to you," he stated turning to look at me straight in the eyes. I took a few step backwards in disbelief that the man that I had looked up to for guidance could say such cold words, evening when he knew how much I longed to at least have one family member.

"How could you keep this from me, knowing how much it means to me!" I yelled taking a step forward to stand in front of him. We looked at each other neither one of us making a move until Nano let out a deep sigh and touched my shoulder for me to turn towards her.

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you, because you would care to much," she softly spoke as she guided me to sit on the small black couch by the window, "You are the Queen of the night, Hisana to show such emotions is to show weakness, just as you have your people who adore you have enemies as well"

I looked at her in disbelief I had the right to have my sister beside me such a small problem like that could have it's resolution, I could protect her keep her safe.

"Until what extend would your protection go, Hisana, you are a queen with matters to attend," the elder reasoned giving me a look I knew to well. The one he gives me when he is right and I am wrong, but I wont let it get to me this time, I cant.

"She will be with me at all times," I stated as I raised my head high sticking out my chin.

"Even when you eat, sleep, tell me what would happen when you marry and have children of your own will your sister still be stuck at your side seeing you fulfill your life when she can't even go two feet without you, what kind of life is that for her?"

"Your putting both your life and hers at risk Hisana it is better this way," Nano said encouragingly as she squeezed my hands. I slowly lowered my head knowing that whether I liked it or not they were right. It was to risky for both of us even the venatore lamia are attacking during the day if they find out about my sister they'll use that as their advantage not only that but I knew why they kept it from me they were afraid that if it ever came to saving me or her I would give my life for her without second thoughts.

I stilled need to ask I needed to know from them, "Is there no other way?"

They both shook their heads and I let out a small sigh knowing that by tomorrow morning everything will go back to normal and I will mostly likely never get to see her, "No one knows about her except our most trusted maids and clan leaders," Nano continued, "You just need to focus in becoming Queen and let nothing else matter"

I turned to the elder with pleading eyes to only have him turn away I took a small breath and nodded, "At least tell me her name?"

"Isshin has named her, Rukia," the Elder responded, "Keep in mind that starting now you have no family Hisana, to be able to rule you can not let emotions get in the way"

I saw the elder turn away and walk out the door with Nano following after giving my hands one last squeeze. Is this it then, the role of a queen, to live by her self and be nothing but an empty shell? My vision blurred and I covered my mouth afraid that my screams would escape from my lips. It hurts so much that I feel like I'm slowly being burned inside, that everything is being ripped from me. I must be strong I have no choice but to become Queen and protect my people nothing else should matter is what the elder is saying that I need to let her go when I just only found her. My dear beloved little sister, forgive because if we ever do meet I'm afraid that I will be cold and empty inside that I will hurt you in more ways then I can imagine, and I do hope that we will never see each other while i am queen, Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone (^.^)/ here's another chapter hope you guys like.

**_Thank you to those who favorite/followed this story ^^_**

**_THANK YOU VERY MUCH Who Review :_**

**_Call911imbad: I'm glad your happy that i made a prequel, i just had to write this story it was in mind nagging at me until I decided to write it. ThANK SO MUSh for supporting and liking my last story you dont know how much it means to mean ^^ And yes this story will contain rukia and ichigo past from the time he was in masaki's belly up until he was separated from Rukia._**

**_Hylla: glad you like it :) _**

* * *

**~Hisana Two Months Later~**

I could see her running in the grassy fields of the garden, giggling as she chased the fireflies. It was a warm night with a full moon the stars were shining brightly, everything was at peace.

"Hisana," Nano called out to me with disappointment. I turned to look at her smiling to only turn again to see Rukia and Isshin play tag. Its been two months that I've known of my sister and during those two months I've watched her play in the garden every night, "If the Elder knows you're her-"

"But he won't know, right Nano?" I said in a playful tone knowing she would never tell on me. Yams forbid me in even getting close to her, but it was all right if I could watch her every night like this. I was fine in just looking at her play and laugh with Isshin the man that raised my baby sister, my other half. Besides what makes Yams think I'm not capable in controlling my emotions, I'm pretty confident that I can be a queen and at the same time look after her.

"Just be careful, if something were to happen Hisana, Rukia will be the one to suffer the consequence"

**~Rukia~**

"Say Isshin when am I going to meet my sister," I asked as I rested my chin on his right shoulder as he gave me a piggy back ride back to the my room, but before stumbling a few steps.

"Rukia, you don't have family," he said softly, entering the large double doors to the East wing of the palace. It was the only building that was apart from the main palace where the future queen lives and the only place I was allowed to be in, it was also where all the servants lived. I frown surely I can't be mistaken I saw the girl that night, two months ago I know what I saw, she had looked exactly like me that it had scared me so much that I ended up crying all night long and hadn't been able to tell Isshin what I had saw. I had assumed he would have told me as time passed, but he still hasn't said anything.

"Then who was the girl that looked like me?" I asked as I wiggled my self out of his back my bare feet hitting the ground. Isshin turned to look at me with surprise eyes that hid sadness. He quickly grabbed my shoulders and shook me desperately making me scared.

"Please tell me you didn't see her?" he asked in worry. I shrugged his hands off from my shoulders and took a few steps back. His goofy grin and idiotic expression replace with a serious one.

"Who is she!" I yelled instead anger taking over me. What was he hiding, why wont he tell me, "Isshin don't lie to me!" I exclaimed causing some of the maids to run towards the front of the door where Isshin and I stood staring at each other.

"Rukia!" They yelled out in worry but Isshin stopped them in their tracks before they could get to me.

"She's no one, Rukia, and its best to forget her," he said in a stern voice before turning to the maids, "Take her to her room."

The maids came at once to my side ushering me towards my room, but I stood my ground and turn to glare at Isshin as the maids nudge at me.

"Then why did she look like me!" I yelled causing the maids to freeze in their spots and casting their gaze to the floor, "Who am I, Isshin? Where do I come from? Where Do I belong!" I shook myself from their grasps silence shadowing over us as I shook my head they all knew something and yet the refuse to tell me, am I being lied to by the people I most love in this world. I turned to run out the door hearing everyone scream out my name but it didn't matter I kept running passing the main palace until I was outside, my feet stinging with every sharp pebble I stepped on. I kept running into the warm night air blowing gently as my vision blurred. I kept running until I fell in the rocky ground only to get up and keep going. What was I doing? Why am I running, Will Isshin scold me for leaving in such a manor, no he had no right not when he was keeping things from me..

"Rukia!" a voice called out making me run even faster before tripping and falling face down on the ground, "Rukia!" the voice called out more desperately. I let out sobs and sat myself on the ground rubbing my bleeding palms on my dress.

"Leave me alone, Isshin," I whisper desperately as I tried to compose myself when two pair of hands cup my face making me look up to see who it was, that's when I saw her the one that looked like me, "You?" I asked in confusion. She quickly pulled me into her arms hugging me tightly.

She took a deep breath and rocked me in her arms, "Oh my dear little sister," She cried out. I sat frozen in her arms not knowing if I had heard right before pushing her away from me. I looked at her questioningly as she beamed at me with a smile. We looked exactly the same it was like looking in a mirror; even our hair was style was the same.

"Sister?" I said tasting the words on my lips. Her smile widening even more, before reaching out her hand to wipe my tears away.

"I saw you run away and came after you," she explained giving me a soft smile and running her hand down to my short hair, "you don't know how much I wanted to meet you"

I reach over to clasp my hand over hers and smile at her, family I had family I wasn't alone.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked making her cast her gaze to the floor as she retrieved her hand from mine.

"I am the future Queen, Rukia, Yams and the others thinks its best if were separated"

"What about what we think! What about how we feel! You're my sister how can they keep us apart!" I reasoned while I got up and pointed a finger at her, "You …."

I trailed off, frowning as I realized I didn't know her name.

"Hisana," she said calmly looking at me with a smile with her hands in her lap.

"Hisana?" I repeated trying out the name, such a fitting name I wonder if that's what the elder named her or if it was mother. I know that Isshin was the one to name me. When I felt my eyes widen, realization hitting me in what she had said.

"Wait if your going to be Queen then that means-"

"You're technically a princess and our mother was the queen," she responded. I took a deep breath trying really hard to comprehend everything. I sat myself back down in front of her not only did I find my sister probably my only living family I found a place where I belonged. I looked at her closely amaze at how we looked exactly a like. We were both petite with pale skin, short raven hair with a strand of hair which fell across our faces. She looked at me smiling her eyes shining with happiness, but her smile fell as she stood up raising her hand towards the sky making me frown not knowing what she was doing until I saw it, the rays of sun shining through the tree branches making me to stand abruptly. I quickly looked around trying to find my safe haven but only saw nothing but trees, where were we?

"Hisana!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around myself, I didn't have a daylight charm and the sun was rising. I looked around taking in deep breaths I knew I shouldn't have run away.

"It's going to be okay, Rukia I know how to get back," she said stretching out a hand towards me. I bit my lower lip before nodding as I hesitantly took her hand.

**~Hisana~**

I took deep breaths; I knew I had to keep Rukia safe. I looked around as we weaved through the trees keeping in their shadows. We needed to get back to the palace, but in order to get to the palace it meant to leave the safe haven of the trees shadows something that was not a option, if Rukia comes in contact with the sun's rays she'll die. I let out a frustrated sigh as I clasp the necklace around my neck, my protection against the sun. Why hadn't they given her one! I picked up the pace pulling Rukia to my side as I heard her stumble behind me.

"You must keep up, Rukia," I said making her straighten out and sprint to my side every time she would fall behind, "We just need a place to hide you, then I would be able to get Isshin," I explained to her. I should have called for Nano when I saw Rukia run away from Isshin, but my worry for Rukia's safety got the best out of me when I played out scenarios in my mind of would happen to her if I didn't go after her. I quickly scanned our surrounding looking for something I could use, but there was nothing but trees and thorn bushes. I pulled Rukia trying to head in another direction thinking if we head more into the forest we may find something when Rukia didn't budge causing me to stumble forward. I turned around to see Rukia squinting at something taking a step towards it.

"Do you see that," she said as she took a few more steps.

"Rukia wait it mig-"

"Maybe it's Isshin!" she exclaimed smiling brightly, looking relieved as she bolted towards it. I ran after her, calling for her to stop until she abruptly stopped and started to back away.

"Rukia!" I called her grabbing her shoulders from behind and looking at the figure in front of us. I sucked in air not believing what I was seeing there stood a man with his face disfigure and half his body burned the other half was covered with something white, a cast of some sort that it reminded me of bones. His breathing was ragged as he tilted his head. I quickly got Rukia's hand and started running not evening caring when I heard her stumble to the ground only for me to pull her back to her feet, her light blue dress ripping. I could hear him running after us, sending shivers down my spine, what was he? I continued to weave through trees, only thinking of getting away of what was chasing us making me feel relief when I saw the exit of the forest. I ran out into the sunlight a smile spreading my lips when I realized that Rukia wasn't by my side. I looked over to see her standing on the edge still hiding in the shadows. I heard her take a deep breath and slowly release it.

"You need to get out of here," she stated. I shook my head and took a step towards her my hand out stretch towards her, "Hisana, you need to go!" she urged on before turning away and run back into the forest, panic taking over me as I scream her name. I turned to leave thinking that maybe I could reach Isshin and be back in time, but that when I heard a loud scream, scarring me and without a moment of hesitation I ran back to find Rukia.

"Rukia!" I yelled running looking from side to side my red dress ripping as I passed bushes filled with thorns. Another loud scream reached my ears, this time a lot closer. That's when I saw him stepping on Rukia's left hand with his left foot while the other one was on her back and without thinking I charged at him pushing him with my whole body causing him to fall to the ground. I quickly picked up Rukia checking if she was all right before slipping my daylight charm around her neck. I cupped her face with my hands too see a few bruises on her face, her violet eyes filling with water. I heard the man get up frustrated making me look at him to see that he had a sword pointing at me and before I knew it I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder. I heard Rukia scream my name the air smelling of copper. It hurt so much, such pain. I saw Rukia cover me with her body, her salty tears falling on my cheeks as she bit her lip.

"Isshin!" she screams at the top of her lungs that I thought she going to lose her voice, such desperation and pain. My vision blurred and I could no longer keep my eyes open as I heard shouts and footsteps come towards us, but I no longer could keep awake and soon darkness over came me.

I slowly open my eyes to see that I was in my room. I slowly sat up feeling dizzy at once making my halt lay back down pain shooting through my left shoulder. How did I get here? Where was Rukia? Was she okay? What about that man, who was he?

"Rest, Hisana, do not think to much, you must get better," a voice spoke up making me look around the room to see Nano sitting by the window with a book in her hand as she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"Rukia?" I asked earning me a sigh.

"I had warn you Hisana that your mistakes would be paid by Rukia," she informed me causing me to frown, "The fact that you almost die, the Elder and the clan leaders decided to have Rukia be taught everything a queen should know, you two were both luck that Isshin and I came just in time"

I almost die? Wait Rukia is going to be taught? I felt two chains slide across my chest falling to the side of my neck. I quickly clasp them in my hand they were daylight charm.

"Where is she?" I asked looking at Nano with hopeful eyes; please tell me she's at the east wing.

"She been isolated and moved to another location away from you until she finishes her studies, they thought it was best to keep you two entirely apart since you almost died for her," she answer making her way towards me putting her book down. I frowned and blinked a few times and getting up to sit ignoring the headache that over came me.

"What do you mean moved to another location? It wasn't our fault that man was chasing us, he attacked us!" I reasoned, clutching the blanket in my hands.

"I'm sorry Hisana, but I think its what's best for the both of you," she assured me.

"No, I need her here with me!" I yelled out throwing the blanket away and hoping off the bed only to fall to the ground as Nano came to my aide but I pushed her away. The room was spinning and I felt hot and stuffy the pain on my shoulder only adding to my disorientation.

"Hisana," Nano urged on as she touched my cheek but I slapped her hand away and started to crawl to what I hope was the door before collapsing to the floor and breathing heavily. My vision blurred once again as I try desperately to rub the blurriness out of my eyes and crying out for Rukia.

**~Two months later~**

I looked out the window to the grassy fields hoping to see her there running, laughing, smiling, but instead I found it empty and dark.

"She not there you know that right?" Nano called out from her seat, slamming shut her book she had been reading. I knew she was right I haven't seen Rukia since that day we had our first run in with a half breed. From what Nano had told was that the man was in custody and being held for questioning, but there seemed to be a problem since the man can't talk he was mute. They had moved Rukia away from me because of me; they isolated her because of me. I let out a deep sigh still looking out towards the empty garden.

"Tell me Nano," I begged closing my eyes. I heard Nano sigh before I heard her heels clicking on the marble floor to only feel her standing next to me.

"From what Isshin tells me she's having trouble adjusting to being isolated and that she meets with a friend in secret thinking he doesn't realize, I believe the girls name is Rangiku sister of Toshiro. He said she absolutely looks up to her tutor, but gets frighten at how cold he could be, he also says that she talks about you a lot," she informed me. I opened my eyes smiling Nano has been informing me almost everyday since she needs to get a status from Isshin on how Rukia is doing.

"You know Hisana she my not be the same person in a couple of years," Nano said softly before turning to leave. She was right she may not be the same person, _I _may not be the same person but what I did know was the love I feel for my sister would never change, but yet again what had I done condemning her to the same fate as mine, she didn't deserve this. Now I will only have memories of her memories of when I would sneak in to her room and sing to her while she slept, memories of her laughter and her bright violet eyes shining with excitement.

_Days went by as I continued my studies with Nano and Yams learning everything I needed to know, attending meetings and planning attack strategies. I constantly had asked Nano about Rukia and she would tell me anything new, but as days went by they soon turned into months where I had to be moving and concerning myself with my people and their needs. Soon those months turned into years in where I discovered my power at the age of seventeen, scaring me that I held such a destructive thing inside of me. Yams though had praised me. Years passed, in where I learned to deal and hide our world from the Human government yet I encourage our people to see the ways of the human race. I was so immersed with my studies and my role of Queen that I hadn't realized that I soon had stopped asking of my sister, I hadn't realized that I had forgotten her._

* * *

_**hope you guys like it ^^ **_


End file.
